warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Drakgoon
The Drakgoon is a powerful 'flak cannon' that fires a spray of superheated metal shards. Concept art of it was first seen in Livestream 17. It is a deadly short and long range weapon thanks to its high damage, variable accuracy based on charge time, and innate target penetration when charged up. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage, making it most effective against Infested and flesh. Advantages: *Second highest damage of all shotguns using the regular attack and highest damage if using the charge attack. *Has no damage fall-off unlike other shotguns. *Good ammo efficiency. *Shots ricochet once. *Good status proc chance and critical hit chance. *Fires 3.5 rounds per second when spamming and has a 0.8 second charge time making it much faster than the listed fire-rate would imply. *Innate 2m Punch Through on full charge. *Effective over multiple ranges due to charge/spread mechanic; **Can tightly focus blast into a roughly man-sized target over longer ranges for high single-target damage. **Can fire wide-dispersal shots to soften up multiple enemies at mid/long range, or quickly hit a single target at short range. **The charge need not be completed to focus it into a more manageable spread: Charging it half way yields a spread that is less dispersed than the spam, but less concentrated than the full charge. **Shorter Punch Through distance can be achieved depending on how powerful a charge is. For example, if the Drakgoon is half-charged, the Punch Through power is half of its base which is 1m. Disadvantages: *Shrapnel projectiles have travel time and travel at an arc. **Shrapnel projectiles slow down by a great margin after ricocheting. *Extremely inaccurate when fired uncharged. Acquisition The Drakgoon can be purchased for or its blueprints for . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Shrapnel spread upon fire will narrow as the charge is held. Using Accelerated Blast and Shotgun Spazz will decrease the charge time. *Rolling will cause the charge to be deactivated and must be done again. *If a melee attack is performed while holding down the charge, it will fire and immediately melee. *Charge can be held while sprinting, sliding, wall running, and wall clinging, allowing for mobility and closing in on enemy targets. *The Drakgoon's high projectile count means it benefits well from Hell's Chamber, with a maximum of 22 projectiles at maximum rank. *Like the Tigris, the Drakgoon excels against the Infested thanks to its Slash-focused damage. There are a few ways to increase its effectiveness; **Use Point Blank for base damages, and Cleanse Infested for increased effectiveness against all Infested regardless of health and armour type. **Use Shredder to simply increase the effect. **Use Blaze and Incendiary Coat to add ; when combined with from Toxic Barrage and Contagious Spread, the resulting element is even more effective against light units Infested than . *As intended design for a flak cannon, it is exceptionally effective against airborne targets, such as Shield Ospreys, other Ospreys in general and Hellions, due to its nature of very low accuracy while not having any damage drop-off. *Despite the pellets is only capable of bouncing off on objects once, it is quite useful. If well equipped, these pellets can clear a tight, empty room as every pellet has a second opportunity to hit a target if such pellets missed the first time. *Firing an uncharged shot at a low angle into the ground will cause the richocheted projectiles to have significantly lower spread and formed into a horizontal line. This is useful for quickly taking out groups of charging infested at medium range without having to charge. *Increasing slash damage is always more effective, event against those who have resist towards slash damage. Notes *The projectiles fired from this gun will not break reinforced glass. *The projectiles will ricochet off of surfaces once, disappearing on the second contact. *The "Flak" from the weapon works with Mag's Bullet Attractor and can headshot if it enters the field at a high enough point. *Compared to the other shotguns, it has the highest Physical damage and Slash damage per shot. *Although it only has a 10% chance to apply a status effect, if all projectiles hit a valid target, there is effectively a 65.13% chance that at least 1 will apply a status effect. **A maxed Hell's Chamber mod will increases the chances of at least 1 projectile applying a status effect to 90.15%, with a 66.08% chance of procing at least 2. **Adding Shotgun Savvy and Toxic Barrage in addition to Hell's Chamber results in a 99.03% chance of getting at least 1 proc per shot and a 62.42% chance of getting at least 4. **'Note:' These probabilities do not take the possibility of individual projectiles hitting more than a single target each, due to punch through, into account. Bugs *The Drakgoon's charging animation is not affected by mods. This is purely visual however. *Equipping Accelerated Blast results in an unusually large increase in damage (far greater than what the label claims). However this bug does not manifest when equipping Flechette. Trivia *This weapon was introduced on January 8, 2014. *"Drakgoon" may be a combination of Flak and Dragoon. **The term Flak is derived from the German Fl'ugzeug'a'bwehr'k'anone, literally "air defence cannon". This is any cannon used primarily for anti aircraft fire, but the term is often used to refer to an anti aircraft cannon that fires a shell that bursts in the air, sending a spray of shrapnel towards the target: the idea being that a spread of shrapnel will have a greater chance of hitting a moving target by covering a large area, as opposed to a single shell, which can only cover its impact point. **Flak in itself already contains the word kanone (cannon), but cannon is often added after Flak to clarify what one means. **The word ''Dragoon refers to a mounted infantry trained that delivers tremendous damage against a squad of unmounted infantry, thus relating the weapon's capability of spreading massive damage against a crowd of enemies. *There is Grineer text on both sides of the Drakgoon with the first line saying "'''FLAK". The second line reads "0.8", probably referring to the Drakgoon's base charge time of 0.8 seconds. *This is the first shotgun to gain a Charge feature. *The Drakgoon is the third weapon to bear similarities to a weapon in the Unreal Tournament series (in this case, the Flak Cannon ). The first two weapons were the Stug (which is based on the Bio Rifle ) and the Miter (which is based on the Ripper) . *When it was first showcased on Livestream 17, the Drakgoon was envisioned as a Corpus-built weapon. In the game proper, it appears to be Grineer-built instead. *Prior to Hotfix 11.6.1, the Drakgoon used Rifle Ammunition instead of Shotgun Ammunition. *This is the third shotgun to have a non-static model. The first was the Sobek, which has a rotating central magazine, released on July 12, 2013 with Update 9.0. The second was the Boar Prime, which released on September 13, 2013 with Update 10.0. Media Drakgoon-flack-cannon.png TR Drakgoon.jpg Tenno Reinforcements - Drakgoon Warframe 11.6 ♠ Drakgoon Flak Cannon Warframe Drakgoon See also *Stug *Miter de:Drakgoon Category:Shotgun